


Before hell in a Handbasket

by BittyBattyBunny



Series: The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashback, Young Love, before she went nuts, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Just a short little piece showing how Subcon's Princess was before she was queen(sorry no picture for this fic-- I just wanted to post it)
Relationships: The Florist/ Original Character, The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Series: The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975438
Kudos: 4





	Before hell in a Handbasket

“Celeste?” Vanessa walked around the manor as she looked for her younger sister, “Celeste, where are you? Mother is asking for you!” 

She headed towards the third floor with a heavy sigh, “Honestly, Celeste. You need to cease this childish behavior…” the princess shook her head as she opened the door to the floor. She headed down the hall, looking at the paintings until she reached her sister’s room at the far end of the hall. She gently rapped her knuckles on the door. 

“Celeste, I’m coming in.” she reached for the handle. The door swung open to the younger princess who was glaring angrily, “That is not an expression befitting a princess, Celeste.”

“What do you want Nessi?” she huffed, “I’m busy.” she headed back into her room. She grabbed a ribbon from her vanity, “I promised I’d help Dhalia today.”

“The common flower girl? Again?” Vanessa sighed, “Celeste you need to stop heading into the village so much. Mother is worried.”

“Your mother doesn’t really care what I do so long as I’m out of sight.” the younger princess snapped, “She’s not my mother Nessi!”

“Celeste!” Vanessa gasped, “How can you say such a thing?! She cares deeply for you! After all, that’s why she’s calling for you!”

Celeste looked at her sister with a frown, “She’s just going to shout mean things at me again, Vanessa.” she sighed and looked at her reflection, “Tell her you couldn’t find me. I’m going to go visit Dhalia.”

“Celeste…” Vanessa moved up behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her, “I… I know things have been rougher… since father passed but… She does love you as her own… after all… we’re sisters… I love you.”

Celeste scowled and held onto her sister’s hands and leaned into her with a sigh, “It’s not so simple…. You’re the crown princess Nessi. You have Ru. You have the queen’s blessing… all I have is… I look like you.”

Vanessa frowned and looked at the two in the mirror. They really were similar. Eyes like ice, hair like honey. She gave her a gentle squeeze, “No… you have the gift of Subcon as well.” she smiled sweetly, “you’re a precious member of the royal family…no matter what actions father took...”

Celeste gave another sigh, “You should go bother Ru instead of me.” she pouted. She pulled away from her sister and headed towards her balcony, “I’m heading into the village.” she paused and looked at her sister and held a hand out, “want to come with me?”

“But mother…” Vanessa frowned.

“Now who’s making an expression unbefitting a princess?” Celeste snickered, “it’s fine!” she laughed.

Vanessa gave a small sigh and took her sister’s hand, the two heading down a slide of ice from the third story. Celeste stopped to melt it before clapping her hands proudly.

“You’ve gotten quite good at controlling that!” Vanessa cheered.

“Of course! I won’t be outdone by you and Arulius!” she sang, “I’m the daughter of ice and flame. I won’t lose!” she gave a huge grin, “Come on Nessi!” she pulled her sister’s hand as they headed through the garden, hiding from the servants with a giggle.

Vanessa put a finger to her lips when she noticed the head gardener. She removed a glove, snow forming in her hand. She packed it and looked above the hedge and chucked it. It landed with a wet splat.

“ARG!” the man shouted, “PRINCESS WHICH OF YOU IS THERE?!” he snapped looking around.

The two giggled and quietly made their way out towards the town. Vanessa couldn’t help grinning at all the children running around. 

“For you, princess!” one giggled handing her a flower.

“Thank you!” she smiled softly and tucked it in her hair, she reached to pick the child up and giggled as they hugged her gently. She set them back down, waving as they scurried off.

“Think you and Ru will have kids?” Celeste asked as they walked along the brick roads. 

Vanessa felt her face heat up, “Oh I hope but... I don’t know…” she frowned, “I’m… not really sure I want children… but Arulius… he’s so excited to start a family when schooling finishes…” she scowled, thinking of a few of his letters, “I don’t want to lose time…”

Celeste scoffed, “Stop scowling or you’ll get wrinkles and become an old hag in your twenties.” she giggled. She began to run when she saw the redheaded teen at the shop, “Dhalia!” she beamed and wrapped her arms around her happily.

“Cel!” She beamed and hugged back, nuzzling against her cheek. She stopped when she saw Vanessa and pulled away, giving a bow, “Princess Vanessa. How are you?”

“I’m well.” she smiled, hands behind her back.

Dhalia frowned a little but smiled when Celeste took her hand, “I know you said you were coming to help but… your sister…”

“I figured we can just drop her with the prince on our way to the forest.” Celeste smiled, “we do pass his house.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Is he home?” Dhalia paused in thought, “Let me just grab my basket and cloak and we can head out.”

“What exactly is it you are doing?” Vanessa asked as she watched the young florist head inside.

“She wants to look for a special flower.” Celeste gave a small smile, “Apparently though it only grows in certain conditions. So we’re going to check the woods. But it’s safer together.”

Vanessa covered her mouth, “Should we fetch a guard?”

“I’ll be fine, Nessi.” Celeste laughed as Dhalia returned, dark violet cloak on her shoulders as she held a basket over her arm. Celeste took her hand in hers.

“While I’m glad to see you’ve made a dear friend. I worry…” Vanessa sighed.

“Right. Dear friend.” Celeste turned a little red. Dhalia looked away ashamed as they started to walk.

“Honestly I can call a guard.”

“But then the queen will know I’m ignoring her summons.” Celeste stuck her tongue out, “it’s fine. I have my magic, Dhalia has hers.”

“I know but…” Vanessa covered her hand, “if something happened like with father…”

“It’s fine!” Celeste insisted, “Really Vanessa!” she laughed as she swung Dhalia’s hand in hers happily.

Vanessa gave a heavy sigh and kept her smile on, “Alright. But the moment there’s danger please, I beg, head home swiftly.”

“We will!” Dhalia smiled, “Please don’t fret your majesty! As long as we’re together nothing can hurt us!” She smiled sweetly at the younger princess. “We’ll never let the other be hurt.”

“Exactly.” Celeste agreed, squeezing Dhalia’s hand gently.

They slowed down passing near the small home on the forest path, the soft sound of a violin heard from within. Vanessa gave a big smile as she knocked on the door.

“A moment please!” the smooth voice inside called. There was the sound of things being moved before the young man opened it, looking down with bright golden eyes, “Nessa!” He beamed and reached to pick her up and stepping out, spun with her before setting her down and kissing her gently, “What a wonderful surprise!” he grinned ear to ear.

He paused as he stood back up, “Oh hello, Celeste, Dhalia. On the way to the woods again?” he chuckled lowly.

“Yes! We’re looking for the moon lilies!” Dhalia grinned, “I think I found where they may grow!”

“Moon lilies…” he frowned, “They don’t bloom unless there’s a full moon.”

“There’s one coming up! So I’m marking the areas they may sprout!” The florist explained happily, “I want.. To get them for Celeste’s birthday.”

Celeste turned bright red and hid her face against Dhalia’s shoulder.

Arulius gave a loud laugh, only stopping as Vanessa squeezed his shoulder.

“Dear. Your laugh.” she chuckled lowly.

He looked away ashamed and rubbed his neck, “Sorry. I forget.” he gave a softer laugh. He sighed, “As for Moon lilies though.” he frowned in thought, “Full moon isn’t for another 2 weeks. It will be around the same time as the Solar eclipse.” 

“That soon huh?” Celeste frowned, “Are you going to stare at it again?” she teased.

He turned a deep red and looked away, “Forgive me for finding it fascinating.”

Vanessa laughed, “please don’t stare at the sun.” she reached to make him look at her, “How else can you see my smile if you are blinded?”

He laughed, much quieter than he had previously. He placed his hands over hers, “Don’t worry my dear, sweet, beloved, Vanessa. I wouldn’t dream of going blind on you.” He kissed her forehead, “I plan to view it indirectly using the pond.”

“Oh!” She gasped, “reflections! Will it work?”

“It should.” he nodded as he pulled away, “I’ve tested it to study the stars at night. And my professor said it was a sound theory.” he beamed proudly, “I have seen the Moon Tear Comet, I have seen a Lunar Eclipse, I WILL see a total solar eclipse!” he hit his chest proudly.

“Oh, dear.” Vanessa chuckled, “I’m shocked your teachers allow this behavior. Doesn’t it interfere with your studies?”

He shook his head, chestnut hair fluffing up, “No. Professor Reniculus says it’s good to have hobbies in the scientific fields to keep my mind sane. Just as I study music, it’s just another outlet for the future.”

“Everyone needs hobbies, Nessi.” Celeste laughed, “Like how I help Dhalia…” she bumped the flower girls’ shoulder.

“And I bind books for fun.” Dhalia chuckled.

“I suppose so…” Vanessa frowned, “I don’t really have time for hobbies so they seem silly.”

“You bake sometimes. That’s a hobby.” her fiance pointed out with a big grin, “And you have such a lovely singing voice. I think that can count as well. Plus journaling is a hobby.”

  
  


She put her hand to mouth in thought, “I suppose. However, besides baking, those are simply things mother instructed over the years.” she chuckled.

Arulius sighed and pulled her into a hug, “Even still if you find enjoyment then there’s no harm in indulging them right?” he grinned with a wink, “We all have our vices.”

“Vices. Hrm. A princess shouldn’t have vices and neither should her prince!” She poked his nose, “So any vices will be dealt with before our wedding!” she laughed.

He gave a small sigh as he rolled his eyes, “As you wish, My princess.” He kissed her cheek. He looked at the younger girls who just smiled sweetly, “You two be careful alright?” he wrapped his arms around Vanessa’s shoulders and held her close, “If I hear any screams, I’m burning the forest down!” he chuckled. He winced when Vanessa lightly hit his shoulder as he held her, “It’s a joke my princess.” he sighed, “I won’t actually burn your forest down. I doubt I have that much magic power in me.”

“Even still, it’s a crude joke.” she sighed, “Honestly.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll make sure I will not do it again.” he snickered. He leaned to kiss her cheek, “I dare not upset my beautiful princess.”

“Good.” she laughed and leaned into him, “Oh bother.” she paled.

“What’s the matter?” He scowled.

“Dear don’t scowl, I just remembered I never reported back to mother. She was looking for Celeste.”

He stared at the sisters and began to laugh, loudly. Stopping when Vanessa eyed him. He scratched his cheek ashamed, “well I suppose then I could escort you back. Safety first.” he shifted to take her hand kissing it lightly.

She smiled, “Alright, I’d enjoy that.” She looked at her sister and Dhalia, “Please stay safe.”

“We will!” Celeste grinned as she and Dhalia turned to leave. When she made sure Vanessa wasn’t watching she gave the flower girl a quick kiss on the cheek before they ran off into the woods.

Vanessa hooked her arm into the prince’s with a big smile, “Shall we?”

“We shall.” he chuckled, giving a look back at her sister and Dhalia with a frown, “They will be okay right?”

“Of course. I hope…” Vanessa sighed, “she refused a guard.”

“I’m sure. She most likely wanted alone time with Dhalia. They barely get it with your mother's lessons for her.” He sighed as they walked through the town arm in arm.

“Vanessa.”

“Yes? Arulius? My Prince?” she looked up with large icy blue eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just. Wanted to remind you I am leaving next week to return to campus. I know you were upset last time. But I’m getting so close to finishing my degree. I only need a few more years. And then no one will dare mess with us.” he chuckled lowly.

She sighed with a small pout, “I know. It’s a shame we can’t bring the teachers here. So I’d never have to let you leave.” she tightened her grip on his arm, “I miss you so… and those teachers see you more than I do…”

“Not really, when you consider I’ve known you since I was 12.” he smiled and rested his head on hers, “And it’s only temporary! As soon as I finish my degree, then I’m at your side. Forever.”

“Forever.” She repeated with a grin, “My prince.”

He turned to look at her and leaned down, kissing her on the lips gently as he brushed her hair from her face. “Forever.”


End file.
